1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera accessories and more particularly pertains to a new camera elevating and viewing apparatus for providing a view of subjects not clear at eye level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camera accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, camera accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art camera accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,607 to Mansho; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,518 to Kellner; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,924 to Sahler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,541 to Jamel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,588 to Hajnal; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,011 to Tausch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new camera elevating and viewing apparatus. The inventive device includes an elongated central tube having open upper and lower ends. A support bracket is secured to and extends outwardly from the central tube. The support bracket supports a camera thereon. An upper viewing tube is coupled with the open upper end of the central tube. The upper viewing tube aligns with a viewfinder of the camera when positioned on the support bracket. A lower viewing tube is coupled with the open lower end of the central tube. The lower viewing tube has an open outer end with an eye piece disposed thereon.
In these respects, the camera elevating and viewing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a view of subjects not clear at eye level.